


I don't always fall for clotpoles, but...

by follow_your_fire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Caring Merlin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Gay virgin Arthur, M/M, Morgana is a witch, Needy Arthur, Office Sex, Personal Assistant Merlin (Merlin), Rimming, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_your_fire/pseuds/follow_your_fire
Summary: Arthur Pendragon might be the most gorgeous human being on the planet, Merlin will give him that.Naturally, he’s also the most arrogant, patronizing, pompous twat on the planet.Merlin might be in trouble.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 367





	I don't always fall for clotpoles, but...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mother_of_lions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_lions/gifts).



> I'd like to gift this work to my Merlin Fandom Mum **mother_of_lions** for all the amazing work she did with a fic of mine that's incredibly important to me and she managed to turn it into something beautiful. 
> 
> I'm so grateful that you agreed to be my beta back then and put up with me and my attrocious SPaG til the very end. 
> 
> I feel a bit out of shape when it comes to pure smut now, after all that emotional vomiting I've done in the past few months, but I hope this lives up to your kinks! (I'm so glad we share a lot of kinks lol). My only regret is that I didn't manage to squeeze Elyan in (puppy eyes). As per usual, this was supposed to be around 5k and yet, here we are :D
> 
> Right now, this is unbeta'd. My lovely beta is busy and I don't want to push her, so I'll update with the beta'd version later.
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

“I don’t know, Morgana,” Merlin said dubiously, suppressing a yawn. Trust Morgana to call him at the ass-crack of dawn because calling in the afternoon would be asking too much. “What makes you think I’ll be any good?”

“Trust me, Merlin. You’re perfect.”

Well, that was bollocks. “I don’t have any experience working for these big-ass companies. I’ve worked as a receptionist, for Christ’s sake.”

“That’s a good thing, though!” she insisted. “My brother’s had his fair share of over-qualified assistants. And look where it got him.”

“Where?”

“To the point where he works 80 hours a week, and that’s when he’s actually in the office. I bet my left tit that he takes his work home with him, too. I haven’t been able to get him to go out for dinner with me in months! Not even a stupid lunch. You know why? Because he doesn’t take lunch break.”

“That can’t be healthy.”

“It’s not. Hence, why I need you.”

“I still don’t get it.”

“My brother needs more that a PA, Merlin,” she explained solemnly. “He needs someone who will put him in his place while looking out for him, so he doesn’t kick the bucket in his early thirties, getting a heart attack in the middle of a conference.”

Merlin found himself cringing. He’d never met Arthur, but Morgana was his friend. She sounded genuinely worried about her brother’s health. Still, Merlin didn’t see where it concerned him. “Sounds like he needs a friend more that a PA.”

“He does have friends,” she replied. “There’s very little they can do, though, when he never makes time to go see them.”

“I have no idea what you expect me to do,” he repeated. “Why do you think I’m the right one for this.”

She was quiet for a moment, then said, “Call it a hunch, if you will.”

“A hunch?” he snickered. “You’re trying to land me a job- no, scratch that. You’re trying to _make me_ take a job I’m most likely gonna fail at, even though there are plenty more competent people who would kill for an opportunity to work for a big shot like your brother, based on a hunch?”

“Pretty much.”

Sighing resignedly, Merlin relented. It was unlikely he would get Morgana out of his hair without saying yes. “Okay. I guess it won’t hurt to try. Don’t get your hopes up though.”

***

It did, in fact, hurt to try. Arthur Pendragon was easily the most frustrating, rude, self-absorbed snob Merlin had ever encountered. A text-book example of an arrogant, supercilious CEO. Merlin spent the long 4 minutes of the interview biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from unleashing a string of profanities, and clenching his fists so he wouldn’t land a blow to the clotpole’s perfect, gods’ carved face.

Yeah. Because, unfortunately, as much of a twat as Arthur Pendragon was, he was also a wet dream come true. Or at least Merlin’s wet dream come true. Completely, utterly. From the sharp, chiseled jaw you could cut yourself on, lips made for sucking cock (Merlin’s cock, his mind supplied unhelpfully), down to the round, perky ass any girl would sell her soul for. And that just _begged_ Merlin to get on his knees and bury his face between those firm cheeks. Lick him open, get him ready for his cock. Merlin could almost feel it, the fathom sensation of Arthur’s tight ass swallowing him up, clenching around him as shocks of pleasure quaked his body.

On the other hand, maybe it wouldn’t be such a tight fit. It seemed like Arthur was used to having something stuck up his (unfairly gorgeous) ass most of the time.

The clotpole’s sea-blue eyes scanned briefly over the resume Merlin had handed him. He let out a loud snort, throwing the resume on the table in a way that suggested he didn’t consider it worth more than trash.

“So,” he started, dragging the word out, his posh accent almost making it sound like a part of a song. “You’re telling me you have no experience whatsoever-”

Merlin straightened up in the chair, rubbing his hands down his thighs. When had his palms gone sweaty? “Actually, I do have-”

“-not to mention your lack of taste regarding your wardrobe-” Arthur continued as though Merlin hadn’t spoken, scanning his gaze appraisingly over Merlin’s lean frame.

Merlin felt his face heat up. There was nothing wrong with his clothes! So what if he shopped for suits and shirts in Primark or H&M? They looked exactly like the high-end ones!

“Um, I-”

“-and yet,” he carried on, his voice growing in volume, “you thought it okay to waste my time on interviewing you for the job.” He raised an eyebrow in disapproval. “Do I understand correctly?”

Merlin snapped to full attention, as though a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him. “Hey, I don’t-”

“What on earth were you thinking?” Arthur demanded in high-pitch. “Are you daft?”

“Oi!” Merlin protested. Who the fuck did this prat think he was, talking to him like that?! “I’m here only because Morgana begged me to!” And she didn’t take no for an answer. Naturally.

Arthur stared, smacking his lips in displeasure. “Morgana,” he spat out, pinching the bridge of his nose. His fucking perfect nose that just made his fucking perfect face nearly impossible to look at without spontaneously combusting from arousal. “My sister should know better than sticking her nose where it doesn’t concern her,” he said gruffly. Merlin didn’t think it was meant for him, so he didn’t say anything to that. And what was Arthur on about anyway? Choosing potential candidates for all kinds of positions was Morgana’s job after all. “I’ll have a word with her later,” he concluded and turned his attention back to Merlin. “So, on top everything, you’re also a pushover, is what you’re saying?”

Merlin bristled, shooting up from the chair “I’m not a pushover! I’m just a good friend who wanted to do a good deed.”

“A good deed?” Arthur repeated mockingly. “You’re aware that people are fighting over this position, right? I can have anyone I want.”

_Of course you can. Bloody demigod._

“And yet, here you are, sans a PA,” Merlin retorted when he gathered his wits, smirking in challenge. “Why is that?”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, voice dropping an octave. “That’s none of your business.”

“You’re right,” Merlin agreed, pursing his lips, “it’s not. Thank God for that!” He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, turning his back to Arthur and walking towards the door. “I’m terribly sorry for imposing on your precious time, Mr. Pratdragon,” he said sarcastically, his hand on the door knob. Twisting to the side so he could look at Arthur from the corner of his eye, he added, “Good luck finding someone willing to put up with your shit.” He opened the door and stepped outside. “It was _not_ nice to meet you.” He slammed the door shut with more force than necessary.

***

“How could you do that to me?!” Merlin cried, storming into Morgana’s office. He’d only been to visit her in HR once, but thankfully Gwen, Morgana’s assistant (or whatever Morgana wanted to call their relationship), remembered him and let him in with just a warning to announce his visit beforehand in the future.

“Do what?” Morgana asked, unbothered by his outburst, not even looking up from her computer screen.

“Your brother is the biggest prat in the history of prattishness,” Merlin complained, landing heavily in the chair on the other side of the desk. “How could you think I would be able to put up with his royal Highness for more than five minutes, let alone work for him?!”

“You seriously underestimate yourself, Merlin,” she replied sweetly, only succeeding in feeding his frustration. “I can’t think of anyone more perfect for the job.”

Merlin huffed incredulously, folding his arms over his chest. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“What exactly happened?”

“Oh, nothing. He was just being a pompous ass!” _S_ _top thinking about his ass, dammit! “_ Basically called me inadequate and a pushover.”

“Oh, my.” Morgana shook her had, but Merlin noticed an annoying smile on her lips.

“Not. Funny,” he grunted, sinking lower in the chair.

“No, of course not,” she pretended to agree. “Just hilarious. Seriously, though,” she went on before Merlin could protest, “it’s all an act. It’s how Arthur vents. I’m sorry you got the full blast of it, but maybe if you’d be willing to overlook that part-”

“Hell, no,” he exclaimed resolutely. “I’m so not overlooking that! And why are we even talking about this? It’s not like I’m on his Top 5 list.”

Morgana’s phone rang with an incoming call before she could reply. She smirked as she read over the caller’s ID, and Merlin didn’t like it one bit.

“Speak of the Devil,” she commented, swiping up with her thumb to receive the call. “Yes, little brother?” Fuck. “Aww, don’t be such a grump, Arty. To what do I owe the pleasure? Oh. Oh, really?” Morgana was positively beaming now and that, Merlin thought, was not good. Not at all. “Well, isn’t that great news. I’ll sure pass it on. Talk to you later, Arty.”

“I don’t like it when your face does that,” Merlin said sulkily when she hung up.

“Does what?” she asked with feigned innocence.

“That!” Merlin yelled, pointing a shaky finger at her. “That shit-eating grin!”

“Oh, please,” she waved a hand. “That’s just my _I told you so_ grin.”

“Told me what?”

“My little brother just called-”

“Duh.”

“-to ask me to tell you you got the job.”

 _Is this what having a stroke feels like?_ “Um, come again?”

“You heard me.”

“But... why would he want me?” Merlin demanded, brows scrunching up. “Regardless of experience, I wasn’t exactly... polite when I left.” He winced internally.

“I told you you were perfect for the job.”

“But-”

“He says you can start tomorrow.”

“What?! I didn’t even agree to this yet!”

“Come on, Merlin,” Morgana prompted, as if Merlin was just a child throwing a temper tantrum.

“Don’t _come on_ me! I’m not gonna work for that spoiled brother of yours!”

“There’s more to him, Merlin,” she objected, suddenly more serious. Then softer, “You could be good for him.”

Merlin had no idea what she could mean by that, or why it was spoken in such a solemn, almost melancholic way. And as curious as he was to find out, he was more interested in forgetting about the prat as fast as possible.

“Well, tough.”

“Merlin,” she tried again, sighing when she correctly sensed Merlin wouldn’t give in.

“I said no.”

There was nothing else to say, so Merlin left, taking the queasy feeling in his stomach with him.

***

“Arthur called again,” was the first thing Morgana said when she joined Merlin for a coffee in their usual spot.

“Huh?”

“He’s offering you a pay-raise.”

It took a couple of seconds for everything to click. Merlin had mostly forgotten about the golden Adonis since he had left Morgana’s office three days ago. _Mostly_ being the key word here.

“A pay-raise? I don’t even work for him.”

“Evidently, he would like to change that.”

“Too bad for him,” Merlin shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. “Not interested.”

“Are you sure?” Morgana pushed, and it sounded like she knew something Merlin didn’t.

“Yep.”

***

“Let me get this straight.” Merlin held up a hand, needing a minute to sort out the facts.” He’s offering me a shit-ton of money, a bonus at the end of each month, _and_ six weeks of paid holiday.”

Morgana was watching him from the opposite chair, leaning back with her fingers intertwined. A picture only someone with unshakable confidence could make.

“He’s also willing to provide you with equipment of your choice, regardless of price. A new computer, phone, iPad, you name it. Maybe even a personal masseur.” She waggled her eyebrows. “Whatever would make the job more,” she pursed her lips, contemplating, then smiled knowingly, “bearable.”

“Sounds irresistible.” Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur had been in contact with Morgana - not with Merlin, but Morgana! Like she was a freaking middle-man - for a week now. Each time he’d called, he’d come up with a way to bribe Merlin into taking the job. And each time, Merlin had refused. Why was Arthur so hellbent on hiring him as his PA? Why was _Morgana_ so hellbent on it?

Finally, curiosity (and his nearly depleted resources) got better of him, and Merlin reluctantly agreed. “Okay, I’ll take it.”

“Great!” Morgana clasped her hands theatrically, but didn’t look surprised. “I’ll call him right away!”

“One condition, though,” Merlin continued. He might as well milk the cow (or Arthur, in this analogy) while he could.

“Yes?”

“I get to dress up in my cheap, H&M wardrobe.”

To his astonishment, Morgana’s grin only widened. “Of course.”

***

“Good morning,” Merlin greeted, overly cheerful as he burst through the door of Arthur’s office, a cup of coffee in each hand.

Arthur jumped in his seat, glaring daggers at him, his hair flat on the left side where he must have been leaning on his hand. He gave Merlin a judgemental once-over, squinting in disapproval. “What is that?”

Merlin blinked innocently, feigning obliviousness. “Do you have an objection to my choice of clothes, sir?”

Arthur opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. Finally, he let out a long-suffering sigh, rubbing at his eyes.

“My former assistant is coming over today, to show you the ropes. Do me a favor and try not to screw everything up on your first day.” He narrowed his eyes, pointing at Merlin threateningly. “Don’t make me regret my decision.”

“You’re one grumpy motherfucker in the morning, aren’t you?” Merlin shot back, rolling his eyes.

“Why don’t you do something about it, then?” Arthur challenged. “Make yourself useful and fetch me a coffee. Large am-”

“Large americano, extra shot and a splash of milk,” Merlin finished for him, walking towards Arthur and plopping the coffee cup down in front of him.

Arthur stared at him. “How did you-”

“Morgana gave me some pointers. To lower the chances of me handing over my notice on the first day.” He waggled his eyebrows tauntingly.

Arthur squinted some more, but made a grab for the cup anyway, taking a sip straight away. He hummed under his breath, sinking back in his chair.

“Is it good?” Merlin asked, feeling proud.

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re welcome,” he said cheekily, then continued before Arthur could snap at him. “Just out of curiosity - if your former assistant likes you enough to come here and help me out even though it’s not their job anymore, why did they quit?”

“Mithian didn’t quit!” Arthur defended indignantly. “Would you stop assuming shit?”

“Well, then-”

“She’s on maternity leave,” he cut him off. “She insisted on staying with me until the eighth month of pregnancy, but lately she’s been really tired and unfocused. I didn’t want something to happen to her, especially not because of me.” He propped his chin up on his hand, looking at Merlin accusingly. “That’s why I’m stuck with you now.”

“Hey!” Merlin objected. “You basically begged me to work for you!”

“I did not beg! I was doing you a favor! What were your chances of finding a job with your sad little resume?”

“Excuse me?! I’ve been working in administration since I was twenty-two!”

“Oh, wow. A big fish, are you? A few, short-term jobs as a hotel receptionist and then a PA position in a shady company that could barely pay its staff.”

Merlin had already been preparing a comeback, but the last comment threw him off. “How did you-”

“How do you think?” Arthur shot back, infuriatingly smug. Merlin wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“I’m not doing this for the money. Or your stupid bonuses. I’m doing this because Morgana is worried about you.”

“Yeah, right,” Arthur scoffed.

“She is!”

“I seriously doubt that.”

“She says you work too hard.”

“I’m the CEO.” He spread his arms wide to make a point. “Kinda comes with the job?”

“Even the CEO needs to live a little. And spending your free time at the gym doesn’t cut it.”

“How did you know I spend it at the gym?”

Oh, no. That wasn’t supposed to come out. Merlin couldn’t possibly say that he could tell by simply looking at Arthur’s perfect... everything. His head was big enough as it was. “Um...” he mumbled. “Morgana said... something.”

Sure enough, there was an annoyingly self-satisfied look on the douche-nozzle’s perfect face. “Uh-huh,” he said, obviously trying to get a rise from Merlin. “It would do you good to join a gym too, by the way,” he added.

Merlin bristled, a string of insults burning on his tongue, just begging to be unleashed. Fortunately for Arthur, someone just knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

A beautiful brunette walked in, smiling widely. “Hello, Arthur.”

“Mithian!”Arthur called excitedly, standing up and walking towards her, leaning down for a hug and a peck on the cheek. Merlin noticed just then she was also far along with a baby. “Lovely to see you. I missed you.”

“I’m sure,” she patted his cheek fondly. “Who else would put up with your tantrums.”

“Oi.”

She laughed at their banter, then turned to Merlin. “You must be Merlin? I’m Mithian.” She held out a hand.

“Nice to meet you,” he replied, shaking her hand briefly. “You’re here to show me how it’s done, yeah?”

“Exactly. Rule number one: keep Arthur caffeinated or suffer the consequences.”

“I think caffeine doesn’t cut it,” Merlin disagreed “Arthur obviously forgot to get in the line when manners were being handed out.”

Arthur sputtered.

“I like him.” Mithian smiled approvingly.

“Shut it, both of you,” Arthur grumbled. “Merlin, make yourself useful.”

Merlin gave Mithian a pointed look. “Yes, your Highness.”

***

“What’s this?” Arthur demanded when Merlin dropped a delicious smelling styrofoam box in front of him, straight on the paperwork he’d been working on.

“Lunch?”

“I don’t have time for lunch,” he protested, pushing the box out of the way.

“Yes, you do.” Merlin slid it back. “I played with your schedule. You have exactly,” he checked his phone, “28 minutes.”

Arthur slammed his hand down. “Merlin, I swear to Christ, if your fucked up my-” Merlin shoved an iPad in his face, making Arthur go a bit cross-eyed. He took the iPad from Merlin, scanning over the screen, eyes growing wider by the second. “H-how did you do this?”

Merlin shrugged, jutting his chin out. “Magic.” Arthur let out a snort, but didn’t say anything else, giving the iPad back. “I’ll get you another coffee before the conference begins.”

Arthur pursed his lips, eventually nodding. “That sounds like a very good idea.”

“I try.”

“Don’t look so smug, it doesn’t suit you,” he criticized. Merlin shook his head at Arthur’s antics and made his way to the door.

“Merlin,” Arthur called.

“Yeah?”

He played with the paper in his hand, eyes flicking briefly to Merlin’s. “Thanks,” he said, averting his gaze again. It was a good thing, too. At least he didn’t witness Merlin’s dopey smile.

“Of course.”

***

“I think you should start doing yoga?” Merlin suggested as he watched Arthur fidget in his seat, stretching his back.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You spend the majority of your day sitting in a chair,” he explained. “It’s not healthy.”

“I go to the gym.”

“You sit on your ass for 12 hours straight, then spend one hour at the gym-”

“It’s one and half an hour.”

“-and you think that’s gonna compensate for it?”

“I don’t have time for yoga classes,” Arthur insisted, twisting to the right until he heard a crack.

“It’s your lucky day,” Merlin announced proudly. “I know yoga.”

“Of course you do,” Arthur huffed exasperatedly, lips quirking into a half smile. “Weirdo.”

“And you don’t need to do it for long,” Merlin carried on. “Even a 10 minute stretching will do you wonders.”

“ I bet you wear those girly leggins, too,” Arthur continued his teasing.

“Nope. I usually do yoga naked,” Merlin corrected, enjoying the warmth of satisfaction as Arthur choked on air. “I like the freedom.”

“I’m not doing yoga naked!” he squeaked. “And neither are you!”

Merlin shot him a shark-like smile. “So you’re doing yoga?”

Arthur’s brows pinched together, scowling at him. “Just 10 minutes.”

“Copy that.”

***

“How’s working for my brother?” Morgana asked four weeks after Merlin had started the job.

“Terrible,” he mumbled through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. “A complete nightmare.”

“I’m sure,” Morgana replied sarcastically. She pushed her own empty plate to the side, leaning forward with forearms propped on the table. “I wanted to thank you.”

“What for?”

“I had brunch with him on Saturday.”

“So miracles do happen after all,” Merlin said approvingly.

“Tell me about it. He looked well,” she said, pleased. “A lot happier than the last time we got together.”

“Oh. That’s good,” Merlin replied, happy that someone close to Arthur had noticed he was doing better. Taking care of himself more. “I’m glad.”

“It’s all thanks to you.”

“Me?” Merlin laughed in disbelief. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh, boy. You really are an idiot.” She clicked her tongue, shaking her head. “Arthur was right.”

“What?! Arthur said that?”

“For someone so smart,” she continued, “you can be exceptionally dumb sometimes.”

***

“I got you something,” Merlin announced when he came back from his break.

“Another coffee?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“Not quite.” Instead of explaining, he handed Arthur a simple gift bag. Arthur took it with suspicion, cocking his head when the bag revealed his present.

“It’s a keep cup,” he said, deadpan.

“Yeah. Turn it over,” Merlin prompted.

Arthur did, reading over the caption. “ _Fabulous bitch_?”

Merlin grinned at him. “Seemed fitting.”

“Not a bitch,” Arthur grumbled, cradling the cup in his hands.

“I beg to differ.”

“Hey!”

“I was thinking about getting one that had _Boss_ in the caption but most of those said things like: _Thank you for being the best boss ever_ and so on _._ Which, obviously, would be untrue so...”

“Wow.” Arthur threw his hands in the air. “A present _and_ an insult to go with it? You’ve out-done yourself, Merlin.”

“I try.” He took the cup from Arthur, getting a disapproving glare.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m the one who gets your coffee,” he said matter-of-factly. “Might as well keep it before I go on another coffee run.”

“Right.”

***

“I’m sorry this is such a short notice,” Merlin started apologetically, “but a friend of mine is coming to London for a few days. I haven’t seen Will in ages. Do you think I could get tomorrow off?”

“Tomorrow?” Arthur repeated. “Why didn’t he let you know more in advance?”

“He’s not technically coming to visit. He dabbles in music and he got a gig here.”

“Uh-huh,” Arthur replied, not at all happy. “Yeah. Sure,” he said eventually. “Go see your friend.”

“Really?” Merlin perked up. “You’ll be okay?”

Arthur gave him a look. The one he did when he thought Merlin was being exceptionally daft. “I think I can survive one day without your mindless chatter, as I had been doing before you started working for me.”

“You really know how to make a guy feel special, you know that?”

“It’s one of my many qualities.”

***

_What’s going on with Arthur?_

****Huh?** **

_Just had lunch with him. He’s in a sour mood._

****Beats me. He was his usual annoying self on Thursday.** **

_What about yesterday?_

****Had yesterday off. A friend’s visiting.** **

_Ah. That explains it._

****Explains what?** **

****Morgana!** **

_Nvm. Enjoy your weekend!_

***

“So, what’s up?” Merlin demanded, sitting himself down opposite Arthur.

“What?”

“Morgana texted me on the weekend. Said you were acting like a prick.”

“She said what?!”

“Well, she might have phrased it a bit differently,” Merlin chuckled. “But the point stands.”

Arthur’s gaze darkened as he typed away on his computer, not looking at Merlin. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Both of you.”

“Right,” Merlin scoffed. “Did you miss me on Friday.”

“No,” Arthur replied, a little too quickly. “Honestly, I didn’t even notice you weren’t here.” Well, that was a load of crap! Merlin was sure of that.

“Uh-huh. Mordred told me you yelled at him.” Arthur stiffened, hands hovering over the keyboard. “Didn’t get your daily dose of caffeine, huh?”

“I yelled because he screwed up his report,” Arthur explained gruffly.

“That happens all the time.”

“So you see my frustration, right?”

“Sure.”

“How did it go with your friend?” Arthur changed the topic, not very smoothly, but Merlin humored him anyway.

“It was good. Really good. I didn’t realize how much I’d missed him.”

“That’s.... nice,” Arthur said, nose twitching.

Something warm settled in Merlin belly. “I missed you too.”

Arthur stilled again, licking his lips. “Missed me bossing you around?”

“Isn’t it usually the other way around?” he retorted, rising from the chair and walking to the door.

“Merlin,” Arthur called. Merlin stopped in his tracks, turning to Arthur with bright eyes. Arthur licked his lips again, betraying his discomfort. “It’s good to have you back.”

A swarm of butterflies flooded Merlin’s chest. “I’m happy to be here.”

***

“What’s wrong?” Merlin inquired, concerned.

“My head is killing me,” Arthur explained, rubbing at his temples.

“Can I get you something? Water? A painkiller?”

“No. I can’t take pills. They make me dizzy. I need to concentrate.”

“You can’t concentrate with a headache,” Merlin reasoned.

“Well, at least I’m coherent.”

“Where’s the pain?”

“Everywhere,” Arthur groaned. “Feels like it’s coming from the base of my scull and just... spreading everywhere.”

“Let me,” Merlin said.

“What?”

“I might be able to help,” he replied, prompting Arthur to twist to the side so Merlin had access to his neck, shoulders and upper back. “I used to do this for my mum. It didn’t always help, but it’s worth a shot.”

“Are you sure you’re not gonna make it worse?” Arthur worried.

“I’m sure. You can fire me otherwise.”

“Oh, I will, be sure of that.”

“Shut up, you prat.”

Arthur did shut up, a miracle if there had ever been one. He let Merlin work his magic on him, groaning in pleasure and successfully worsening Merlin’s case of blue balls he’d been subjected to for two months now.

“Better?” Merlin asked, a bit breathless, when he finished.

“Y-yeah,” Arthur admitted, a little gobsmacked himself, looking up at Merlin like he was a marvel. “Thanks.”

Merlin turned away to hide his blush. “You’re welcome.”

***

Unfortunately for Merlin, Arthur tended to get headaches frequently, especially when he forgot to drink enough water or when he didn’t get enough sleep. Which was most of the time. So Merlin took it upon himself to become Arthur’s self-appointed physician, slash masseur. Yeah, because even when Arthur didn’t have a headache, he complained of sore muscles, the result of his workout or his shitty posture.

“Here. Let me,” Merlin prompted, replacing Arthur’s hands with his own where they were rubbing furiously over his neck. “God, how did you manage to mess up your neck like that?” he chided as he got a proper feel of the muscles there.

“Fell asleep on the sofa. I needed to read over a few reports. Didn’t pan out.”

“You can’t push yourself like that,” Merlin chastised. “You need to relax.”

Arthur laughed humorlessly. “Have we met?”

“I’m serious.”

“Well, I’m relaxed now,” Arthur concluded. “So just... keep doing whatever it is you’re doing.”

Seeing as there was no point in admonishing Arthur further, Merlin proceeded to do just that. He already knew what Arthur liked; the right pressure to apply, where he was most sore, when to switch from rubbing to pressing with his thumbs. He knew if he dug his fingers in that spot halfway between the shoulder and the neck, Arthur would break out in goosebumps.

And if he worked the patch of muscles between the spine and the shoulder blade, Arthur would slouch forward, creating space for Merlin, silently urging him on, all his guards down.

He knew if he slid his hand up Arthur’s neck, through the short, golden hair at the base of his scull, Arthur would let out this inhuman noise, purring like a cat and-

“Oh, God, Merlin,” Arthur moaned as Merlin did just that, unaware of his actions. The guttural sound snapped him out of his daze, while his hand continued its ministrations, applying more pressure through his fingertips when Arthur ducked his head, silently asking for more. And who was Merlin to deny him?

There was not much else he could do anyway. Hearing his name fall out of Arthur’s sinful lips, sounding like _that_ , caused another part of his body to take interest in the process. No way was he letting Arthur know about that. And fuck, Arthur just carried on making these huffing, whiny noises, successfully bringing Merlin’s cock to stand at full attention. He cursed under his breath, apparently loud enough for Arthur to hear him.

“Hm? Did you say something?” Arthur mumbled, sounding already half asleep, and lifted his head. He turned slightly to the side, looking up at Merlin in his peripheral vision.

“No!” Merlin blurted, louder than necessary, and Arthur jumped a little at the noise. “No, just... talking to myself. You just relax and I’ll-” He didn’t get to finish the thought because then, _oh God then_ , Arthur was turning bodily towards him, eyes a bit unfocused and glazed over, but not enough to not notice the state Merlin was in. Frozen on the spot, one hand still carded through Arthur’s hair, Merlin watched in slow motion as Arthur took a couple of seconds to process the picture in front of him. Frowning in confusion before his eyes widened almost comically, mouth falling open on a sharp gasp.

“Um...”

“Oh, God. I’m so sorry, Arthur! This doesn’t- I’m not-” he stuttered, starting to pull his hand back. He didn’t get far. Arthur’s own hand shot up, fingers curling over his wrist. Arthur peered up at him curiously, almost timidly, cheeks tinted pink and his breath coming out rapidly in short puffs of air.

“Wait,” he whispered and, _oh God,_ _licked his lips_. Merlin’s eyes nearly budged out of their sockets, his cock straining painfully against the abrasive fabric of his slacks. Looking down at Arthur, who was looking up at him _,_ face nearly level with Merlin’s crotch, made Merlin grow impossibly hard in the confines of his clothes. He would swear he could feel Arthur’s hot breath ghosting over his cock even through the layers of fabric, however unlikely it was.

But Arthur was still looking at him, a silent question in his eyes that Merlin couldn’t interpret. His eyes with the pupils blown wide, hardly any blue left visible. Not breaking eye contact, he gave Merlin’s wrist a gentle pull, asking for permission. Merlin let him guide his hand to its previous place on his neck, cradling the back of his head, fingers tangled in the golden silk. His rubbed his thumb over the spot behind Arthur’s ear, and Arthur’s eyes fluttered shut, then snapped open at once. The look in his eyes was different. He brought his hands to Merlin’s waist, hooking his fingers in the belt loops.

“Can... Can I?” he asked in a voice Merlin didn’t recognize but already loved.

“What?” he choked out, his thoughts a whirlwind. Was Arthur asking what Merlin thought he was asking?

Arthur huffed, frustrated. “You know,” he said simply, holding his breath.

Merlin meant to process the situation, to make sense of everything, he really, really did. But his body took the reins and he found himself nodding without consciously having chosen to.

At once, Arthur let out a long exhale, and it just occurred to Merlin how tense and rigid he had been until now. Arthur shot him a crooked smile. His hands shook as he gingerly worked Merlin’s belt and fly open. He fumbled with the button, pouting when it wouldn’t give, and Merlin smiled despite himself, finding everything about Arthur unbearably cute. Which was ironic, considering he was so hard he could pound nails, and _Arthur was about to blow him, for fuck’s sake._

Finally, Arthur managed to push the button through the loop, then started dragging the zip down, biting his lip in the process. Merlin was overcome with a sudden urge to do it for him.

“Wait,” he said softly as to not startle him. Still, Arthur’s eyes snapped to his, wide and panicked, and Merlin just wouldn’t have that. He brought his free hand to Arthur’s neck as well, thumbs brushing over his jaw. It was a bit awkward, bending down, with Arthur’s hands so close to his cock, Arthur looking up at him like a lost puppy. Merlin swallowed down the whimper threatening to get out and brought their lips together before he could freak out.

Arthur made a surprised sound, freezing in his position. Pushing his doubts away, Merlin pulled away slightly, only to close the distance between them again, licking at Arthur’s lips until the other man parted them, let Merlin lick into his mouth instead. This time, it was definitely a moan that Arthur let out and Merlin echoed it.

Arthur’s lips were just as he’d imagined, only better, way sweeter than he could ever let himself hope. He kissed Merlin back almost shyly, but enthusiastically at the same time. His fingers dug into Merlin’s hipbones, and foolishly Merlin wished it was hard enough to bruise later. So he could recall this moment whenever he looked at it. For all he knew, this was his only chance to have Arthur like he’d been dreaming of for months, ever since he’d laid his eyes on this gorgeous, infuriating man.

Arthur pulled away to inhale deeply, pressing his forehead to Merlin’s.

“I want to suck you,” he confessed in one breath into the space between them. Merlin had already known that, but he still nearly swallowed his tongue.

“I gathered,” he commented playfully, more confident than he felt. Arthur blushed fiercely all the same.

“Shut up, Merlin,” he bit out, scowling when Merlin laughed.

He stood upright, leaving his hand on Arthur’s neck, a gesture meaning to comfort and ground.

“Anything you want, Arthur. It’s yours.” _I’m yours,_ he meant to say, but that would be too much. Too much to say to a man who was his boss, and definitely too much to say to someone who had never shown any interest before. Too much to say to someone who might not return it.

He let Arthur do as he saw fit. Arthur tugged his slacks down his thighs, then did the same to his underwear, breath quickening as he did so. Merlin’s cock sprung free, and Arthur stopped breathing all together.

“Fuck,” he uttered, a little crease appearing between his brows.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked, concerned.

“You’re... bigger than I expected,” he confessed, red-faced and dumbstruck.

“Oh,” Merlin replied articulately. His mind was reeling.

Arthur had imagined this, imagined Merlin. Thought about his cock. And sure, Merlin was way above average, but he’d never thought himself big enough to pose a problem. His cock wasn’t porn-size big or anything. “Arthur, it’s okay if you don’t want to-”

“I do want to!” he rushed to clarify, turning his pleading eyes to Merlin’s, honest and earnest. “But I’ve never...”

Merlin blinked down at him. Then blinked again. Then his jaw hit the floor. “You’ve never been with a man?”

Arthur didn’t reply, but he averted his gaze and that was answer enough.

It was adorable, really, the way he would blush and stutter while his hands were grasping at Merlin’s clothes, his eyes wide and eager even as nervous tremors shook his body.

Merlin knew he should take it easy on him. Make sure that Arthur knew he didn’t have to push himself, despite having said he wanted to do this. He should tell him it was no big deal, that they could do something else if Arthur wanted. That Merlin would take him any way Arthur was willing to grant him.

However, Arthur’s reaction only made him _want,_ his desire for the man burning stronger than before. How could he be expected to make a rational decision when Arthur was offering himself up like that. Offering himself to Merlin, choosing Merlin to be his first in... anything.

His mind made up, he tangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair tighter, tugging at it briefly. Arthur gasped in surprise, locking his gaze with Merlin’s.

“You have no idea how hot that is, do you?” he said darkly, watching with satisfaction as Arthur’s mouth fell open, no words coming out. “I want to see those gorgeous lips stretched around my cock. Want to ruin you for everyone else.”

Maybe he was going too far, maybe he had become way too unhinged, but Arthur only moaned again, longer and louder, eyes fluttering shut.

“Do you want that?” he continued, heart thumping like crazy against his ribcage when Arthur nodded vigorously. A wicked smile stretched his lips and he tugged on Arthur’s hair again, prompting him to open his eyes. “Well, then, what are you waiting for?”

The question was meant to tease him, but Arthur apparently took it dead seriously, jaw set in determination. Merlin didn’t have time to process the shift before his cock was enveloped in the searing heat of Arthur’s mouth, swallowing him down in one go. Arthur came to an abrupt stop, pulling away completely to cough and sputter.

“Shit,” he choked out, taking in a hasty breath.

“Jesus, Arthur, take it easy,” Merlin admonished, rubbing his fingers in small circles over Arthur’s scalp to help him calm down.

Arthur sputtered some more, then said, “I thought it would be easier. It always looks easy in porn.”

Merlin rolled his eyes affectionately. “Porn might be good for inspiration, not for gathering intel.”

“Thanks, but I think I get it now,” Arthur retorted grumpily, his body locking up, ashamed. “Can I try again?” he asked bashfully, gaze downcast.

Merlin’s stomach fluttered pleasantly and he smiled encouragingly. “I told you; anything you want, Arthur.”

Taking it for the permission it was, Arthur went to town again, mindfully this time. He took his time just running his tongue and lips up and down the shaft, getting used to the feeling. Merlin held his breath, watching with fascination as Arthur worshiped him. Arthur ran the flat of his tongue over the head glistening with precome, a look of contemplation on his face when he registered the taste, then opened his mouth and took Merlin in again, slower than before.

Merlin pressed his lips together to keep the noises in, fingers clenching intermittently in Arthur’s soft hair, urging him on, praising him wordlessly. It worked; Arthur started sucking him in earnest, making noises of his own. Even if Arthur hadn’t admitted so, it was obvious this was his first time. He lacked rhythm and finesse, never taking Merlin in more than halfway. His movements were erratic, uncoordinated, there was drool dripping down his chin, and Merlin had never felt anything better in his life. He’d always liked it a bit messy and the unchecked enthusiasm Arthur had displayed, his apparent desire to make it good for Merlin, it was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

Arthur picked up the pace and with one hand he reached down to rub against his own bulge through his clothes. The confirmation that Arthur was enjoying sucking Merlin only ignited the fire burning in his belly and soon enough he recognized the tell-tale sensation of his impending orgasm.

“Arthur,” he said warningly, but it sounded more like a prayer. Arthur took it as an encouragement, moaning around Merlin’s cock. He pulled back far enough that only the head remained in his mouth and he ran his tongue over the slit repeatedly.

“Arthur! Wait, I’m-”

Merlin wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but it wasn’t Arthur dragging his teeth gently over the tip before he attempted to suck the life out of him through his cock. Merlin meant to warn him again, he really did. Instead, he ended up pulling Arthur further on his cock, holding him in place as he bucked his hips into the furnace of Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur let out a surprised sound when Merlin’s taste exploded on his tongue. He froze momentarily but didn’t attempt to pull away. He stayed put, letting Merlin grind against him, inside him, going as far as to try and swallow his release. It didn’t really work, most of the come leaking out from the corners of his mouth, but the effort sent Merlin reeling anyway. He untangled his hand from Arthur’s hair, pulling out slowly. To his shock, Arthur grabbed him by the hips, keeping him in place as he cleaned his cock of come and saliva, letting him go only when Merlin started to soften in his mouth.

“Holy shit,” Merlin breathed incredulously, chest heaving with exertion, as though he had just run a marathon. “Holy shit,” he repeated.

Arthur quirked his lips, _his messy, come streaked lips_. “Good?”

What kind of question was that? A stupid one, surely.

“Get up,” Merlin ordered breathlessly. Albeit confused, Arthur obliged without hesitation. Merlin grabbed him by the neck once more and pulled him into a messy kiss, yearning to taste himself on his lips. A proof that what had happened wasn’t just a fever dream. He cleaned Arthur’s lips with his tongue, just as Arthur had done to his cock, groaning at the taste. He sneaked his hand down Arthur’s shirt covered chest, humming approvingly at feeling the sculpted muscles there, settling his hand on Arthur’s cock, finding it hard still.

“You want to come, don’t you?” he mumbled against his lips, swallowing down Arthur’s gasp. Arthur nodded once, eyes unfocused, barely open.

“Hmm,” Merlin hummed, pretending to think. He bit at Arthur’s bottom lip, drawing out a whimper from him. “And you will,” he said with a promise, loving the way Arthur shuddered against him. “Here’s what’s going to happen,” he continued leisurely. “You’re going to turn around and bend over the desk.” Arthur’s breath hitched again, giving Merlin another power rush. “And I’m going to get on my knees, pull your trousers down and eat that sweet, virgin ass of yours out, get you wet and relaxed.” He watched carefully, gauging Arthur’s reaction, finding nothing but raw desire written across his face, eyes dazed and dark. “Next, I’ll open you up with my fingers, get you ready for me. And then, I’ll give you my cock.” Arthur whimpered again, higher and louder. “And fuck you so good you could pass out. So good you’ll never want anyone else.” He didn’t mean to sound so possessive, but imagining all the stuff he’d been wanting to do to Arthur made him lose all coherent thought. “That sound good to you?”

Arthur started nodding vehemently even before Merlin finished talking, gripping Merlin’s arms to hold himself upright.

“Okay,” Merlin said, pleased, cock twitching at witnessing the unconcealed desire in Arthur’s eyes. He would be hard again in no time. He chuckled to himself, feeling like a teenager all over again. It was as though Arthur had him under a spell. “I’ll just need to get my wallet, I have a packet of lube and a condom.” He hoped one packet would be enough for Arthur to take him without pain. And anyway, he could always spend more time licking him open, making sure he was relaxed and ready.

He began tucking himself in his slacks, but Arthur stopped him, blushing harder than before.

“You don’t have to,” he said quietly. “I have some here.”

Merlin blinked, then smiled. “Brilliant. Can you get it for me?”

Arthur nodded again, and Merlin expected him to reach for his bag to find his wallet. Instead, he watched as Arthur opened a drawer of his desk, coming up with a bottle of lube.

Sure, a lot of people kept that stuff in their office, rubbing one or two out here and there. It was a great way to let off some steam when the day had proven to be particularly difficult. That being said, Merlin found it peculiar that the lube still had the seal intact. Before he could question it, Arthur proceeded to pull out a small box of Durex condoms - also unopened.

“Um,” Merlin started. “Not that it’s not handy, the lube for sure is, but... why do you have condoms in your office?”

Arthur pressed his lips into a thin line, looking at the supplies in his hands as though he’d never seen them before.

“Just in case?”

“In case for what?” Merlin questioned. Then it clicked. “Oh, God,” he squawked. “You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?!”

It shouldn’t be possible, but Arthur’s face turned even redder. “I-I... I don’t-”

God, that was so fucking hot. And adorable. And hot.

Merlin went from half-hard to full mast in under five seconds. He stepped closer, taking the lube and the condoms from Arthur, nudging him to look at him with a finger under his chin.

“You’re such a good boy,” he praised. He couldn’t be sure how Arthur would react to the pet name, but he wasn’t disappointed in the slightest. Arthur’s eyes budged out and he let out an animalistic sound. “Take your trousers off, Arthur,” he instructed patiently, “and bend over the desk, ass in the air.”

Arthur unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks with the speed of light, pulling them down mid-thigh together with his underwear. He was about to heed Merlin’s further instructions, but Merlin stopped him.

“Hold on,” he said and dropped to his knees in front of him. He should have known that Arthur’s cock would be just as gorgeous as the rest of him, so he shouldn’t be surprised he felt an undeniable urge to get it in his mouth asap.

Arthur hadn’t come yet, and Merlin didn’t want him to, not yet. Not until he had his cock buried in Arthur’s ass. But he did want to suck him, so he had to make it nice and quick.

He swallowed Arthur down to the root, dragging a scream out of him so loud there was a good chance someone on the floor heard it. Arthur gripped Merlin’s shirt, leaning on his shoulders for support. Merlin bobbed his head a few times, licking and sucking around Arthur’s cock until he felt him harden further on his tongue, then pulled away suddenly.

Arthur made a noise of protest, glaring at Merlin accusingly. Merlin flashed him a cheeky grin and stood up. He grabbed him by the hips and twirled him around, pushing a hand between his shoulder blades. Arthur dropped heavily on the desk, his chest flush with the cool, wooden surface. Merlin took him in: the muscles in his back that were visible even through the shirt, his strong, spread apart thighs, his firm, fucking perfect ass. Even more perfect than Merlin had imagined. And he’d imagined a lot. So many things he’d been wanting to do. Why should he waste anymore time?

He slid to the floor behind Arthur, unable to hold himself back from biting at the supple flesh of his cheeks as he went. Arthur yelped, jumping at the sudden sensation, but didn’t pull away.

“So fucking gorgeous, Arthur,” Merlin praised, grabbing both cheeks in his hands, squeezing and massaging. Arthur released a litany of huffing and puffing noises, mumbling something under his breath, muffled by the way he was pressing his face into the crook of his elbow. “I can’t wait to feel you hot and tight around my cock.” Another whimper. “But first things first.” With that, Merlin pulled Arthur’s cheeks apart and dove right in.

At the first touch of Merlin’s tongue against his hole, Arthur’s leg shot up on pure reflex, driving his knee straight into the hard surface of the desk. He howled in pain, cursing under his breath.

“Careful, Arthur, I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Merlin comforted, rubbing his palm over the knee that had gotten the impact, then returned to his task. He could scarcely believe this was happening; everything he’d thought about ever since he stepped in this very office for the first time, all those months ago. He couldn’t believe that he got to do this, that Arthur could want him like this. But somehow, he did, and Merlin wasn’t about to look the gift horse in the mouth.

He continued eating Arthur’s ass with vigor, soaking up his whimpers and moans. He mentally patted himself on the back for having forgoing shaving that morning, sporting a nice, five o’clock shadow. Arthur all but sobbed every time Merlin rubbed his stubbly chin against the sensitive skin of Arthur’s cheeks before he soothed the area with his tongue, leaving it red and tender.

He continued his ministrations even as he reached for the discarded lube, tearing the seal off without looking and squeezing some on his fingers. A bit regretfully, he removed his mouth from Arthur’s ass and replaced it with two fingers, spreading the lube around, massaging around his hole. Arthur tensed momentarily, then relaxed and tilted his hips, prompting Merlin to do anything he had in mind.

“So good to me, Arthur,” Merlin praised, beaming when it made Arthur push against his fingers again. He obliged, starting with one finger first. Arthur was nice and open from the work Merlin had done on him with his tongue, so the first finger went in breathtakingly easy. Merlin cursed silently; Arthur was even tighter than he’s expected. It was a good thing Merlin had come once already, otherwise he would sure blow his load the second he was inside.

Encouraged by the way Arthur’s body was responding to his touch, he dared adding a second finger, grinning manically when they sunk in with little resistance. He took his time pumping the fingers in and out, twisting and massaging, getting Arthur used to him. Arthur responded by stepping his feet wider apart, which wasn’t much given that he still had his slacks on, but Merlin got the memo. He added more lube and started pressing a third finger inside alongside the first two. Arthur resisted him only a little, only for the first few seconds before something gave and Merlin could slide all three fingers in fully, marveling at the feeling of Arthur around him, even if it was just his fingers.

“Merlin,” Arthur spoke after a long time, voice dark and raspy. Whether it was from desire, or the result of having blown Merlin, it didn’t matter. It still made Merlin’s gut clench with want. “Merlin, please.” God, he sounded so desperate.

“What do you want?” he asked, just as breathless.

“You. Inside me,” Arthur replied, hiding his face in the cradle of his arms.

“Just bear with me. Just a little longer,” he promised, adding a fourth finger to go with the rest.

“Now,” Arthur demanded before Merlin could open him up further.

“Arthur-”

“Please. I can take it, I promise.”

Merlin wanted to be reasonable, he really did, but he found himself standing up, pulling his fingers out in order to open the box of condoms, tearing one packet open with his teeth and rolling it on. He added another pump of lube, spreading it over his cock and Arthur’s twitching hole, pressing the head of his cock against it.

“Ready?” he asked with the last shred of control he possessed. In lieu of a reply, Arthur arched his back and pushed his ass back. Merlin growled low in his throat, gripping Arthur by the hips with bruising force and pressing forward.

Arthur’s body welcomed him as it had done so far, swallowing his cock until his hips were flush with Arthur’s ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Merlin moaned, throwing his head back, staying still. He was this close to losing it on the spot and that would be just embarrassing, especially compared to how good Arthur was being.

“Merlin,” Arthur spoke again, shaky and impatient.

“Sorry,” Merlin apologized sheepishly, rocking forward, drawing a gasp out of both of them. “You feel incredible.”

Arthur hummed approvingly and Merlin echoed it. He pulled back halfway, then pressed back in. He repeated the action a few more times, getting them both used to the feeling before picking up the pace. He still kept it smooth and languid, occasionally snapping his hips more forcefully, just to hear the delicious gasp of surprise it elicited from Arthur. He changed the angle then, bending over Arthur a little, bracing himself with one hand against the edge of the desk.

Arthur positively howled at that, reaching behind himself to grasp at the back of Merlin’s thigh.

“There! Do it again!” he ordered, and Merlin could tease him, but he was too wound tight for that. He maintained the angle, driving his cock in the exact same spot repeatedly. Arthur started struggling to breathe, and Merlin put more force behind his thrusts, reaching around with his free hand to fist Arthur’s cock. Arthur was _leaking_ and Merlin used the precome to stroke him in tandem with his pounding. Arthur’s moans grew louder, so Merlin had to remind him to keep it down.

“Careful, Arthur,” he warned. “You know how the sound carries here. And the door is unlocked. Anyone can come in if they want.”

If anything, the volume of Arthur’s moans increased.

“Or maybe you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Merlin taunted, tightening his grip and picking up the pace again. “For one of your employees to see you like this. Bent over your own desk, moaning like a whore, with your assistant buried balls deep in your ass.” The dirty talk only served to spur Arthur on and he began rocking back and forth, pushing into Merlin’s fist and driving his cock deeper. He was so close and Merlin wasn’t far behind.

“Are you gonna come, Arthur?” he asked unnecessarily, but Arthur nodded anyway.

“Y-yeah. God, please, don’t stop.”

As if Merlin could stop now. He swiped his thumb over the slit of Arthur’s cock and gave three, four, five precisely measured thrust against his prostate before Arthur’s body locked up, his ass clenching around Merlin’s cock. Arthur bit down on his fist, holding back a scream as he spilled over Merlin’s hand and the desk, a few ropes of come splashing over the paperwork.

“Fuck, Arthur,” Merlin pressed out through gritted teeth, releasing his cock when Arthur whimpered from over-sensitivity. He fucked Arthur’s ass for a few more seconds, wanting to draw out the incredible feeling of being inside him, then pulled out. He smoothed his hands down Arthur’s sides when he heard him hiss, bending over him to press a kiss to his neck in apology. He got rid of the condom, took himself in hand and stripped his cock hard and fast, occasionally rubbing the head over Arthur’s puffy rim. It only took a half dozen more strokes before he was calling out Arthur’s name, shooting come over his cheeks and his hole, shuddering with aftershocks.

“Gods, Arthur,” he panted, swiping his thumb through the mess, rubbing it into Arthur’s skin.

Arthur hummed in assent, turning his head to the side so Merlin could hear him better. “I don’t want anyone else.”

“What?” Merlin asked, still in his post-orgasmic haze.

“You said before that you’d ruin me so I wouldn’t want anyone else,” he clarified, a melancholic edge to his voice. “I don’t want anyone else. Haven’t for a long time.”

Merlin couldn’t say anything for a while, flabbergasted by the unexpected confession. Arthur wanted him. Had wanted him for some time now. Not just a one-off. He actually _wanted Merlin._

Merlin pulled his slacks up, tucking himself in but leaving them unbuckled. He bent down to do the same for Arthur, drawing a yelp from him.

“What on earth are you doing?!” he complained, appalled.

“Dressing you up?”

“You,” he said, straightening up a little. “You just came all over my ass! I need a clean up.”

“Later,” Merlin said dismissively, pulling his underpants up first, then his slacks.

“What are you-”

“Just a reminder. So you remember who you belong to.”

Arthur shuddered against him, turning around. His hair clung to his forehead, sticky with sweat, lips red and puffy from being bitten on.

He was the most beautiful thing Merlin had ever seen.

“You’re quite possessive, aren’t you?” Arthur teased even as he tried and failed to hide a smile.

“Of you? Very,” Merlin admitted easily. “I haven’t wanted anyone else for some time now either,” he added in a whisper.

Arthur’s eyes softened and he let his smile break free.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Good,” he concluded, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist and leaning in for a kiss, unexpected and sweet. Merlin let himself sink into Arthur’s arms, weak-kneed from their previous activity and from the heart-melting way Arthur’s lips claimed his. “Because I’m planning on keeping you.”

Merlin couldn’t keep the goofy smile from his lips, eyes sparkling with mirth at Arthur’s admission.

“I like the sound of that.”

Arthur kissed him again. “It’s a deal, then.”

***

“Mr. Pendragon’s office,” Merlin announced on auto-pilot when he picked up the phone.

“Hello, Merlin,” came Morgana’s voice.

“Hey, Morgana,” he greeted back. “Arthur’s in the middle of a conference. He’ll be back in half an hour.”

“Oh, I know. I wanted to talk to you.”

Merlin frowned, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Okay?”

“I never thought I’d say this but thank you for fucking my brother.”

Merlin choked on his sandwich. “Wh-what?!”

“I said-”

“I heard you!” he squealed. “How did you know?!”

“Please,” she snorted. “It’s obvious. I had lunch with him yesterday. Even if I didn’t get it from his stupidly dumbstruck look, his fidgeting would give it away.”

Merlin felt his ears burn. “I-I didn’t-”

“Take it easy, Merlin. I mean it. He looks much happier. He has been happier since you came along.”

Something fluttered in his chest and he ducked his head humbly, even though Morgana couldn’t see it.

“Wait a minute,” he said. “You don’t sound surprised.”

“Should I be?”

“Morgana,” he said warningly, realization dawning on him. “Was this your plan all along? Is that why you insisted I become his assistant?”

“Maybe?” she replied smugly.

Merlin banged his hand on the desk. “Morgana!”

“You’re welcome, by the way. And anyway, I just got you the interview. Arthur was the one who chose you.”

Merlin thought about it. She wasn’t completely wrong.

“I told you you’d be good for him,” she continued proudly.

“Uh-huh,” he replied, dubious. “How did you know we would get along?”

“Oh, that,” she laughed. “I’m a seer, you know. I can see the future.”

“Sure.” He rolled his eyes. “What else can you see?”

“A lot of kinky sex.”

“Morgana!”

“I know for a fact that my brother had been through a looong dry spell. He has a lot to make up for so buckle up, cowboy.”

“Morgana!”

“Talk to you later. Have fun. But be safe!”

“Morgana!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few months since I've written a proper smut and... it feels weird. I obviously had a lot of UST lol


End file.
